


two years

by murven



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Birth, F/M, I love season 5 murven, John - Freeform, Murphy - Freeform, Raven - Freeform, Reyes - Freeform, Ship, eligius - Freeform, its kinda short but its also something I wrote off the top of my head sooo, john murphy - Freeform, murven - Freeform, raven reyes - Freeform, when they were stuck on the eligius ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murven/pseuds/murven
Summary: Its been two years since they were stranded on eligius ship. Now they're surviving .





	two years

**Author's Note:**

> im really new at this so no hate.
> 
> also follow my twitter I post quality content
> 
> twitter: @mvrven

Two years. We have been on this ship for two years and still no way down and no contact to anyone. I continued to look out the bridge window the same scenery I see everyday of the earth wondering how my life would be if I had just went down and someone else stayed in my place, but I had him. Murphy stayed with me even though he hated space with a burning passion, he stayed for me. 

We learned how to cope and talk through our losses of those we loved dearly. He helped me understand I didn’t need to sacrifice myself with every problem that arose. When it came time to kill the eligius people in the cryo pods, I didn’t have to pull the plug alone. We did it together, hand in hand watching every pod go from that neon green color to the red. 

Turning away from the bridge window I felt the flutter within my womb of the little life that should be making their entrance soon. Smiling down at my overly large belly I felt hands wrap around me and soft lips kiss my neck and shoulders. “Murphy, please I have to go and make dinner and I need to check and make sure everything is still in order on the ground.” He laughed with that deep chuckle that always brought music to my ears. 

“ Rave, its okay. I’ve made dinner for us and everything is still in order. There hasn’t been any radiation spikes that are abnormal and we haven’t seen any explosions like Praimfaya. Its been two years its okay.” 

I nodded my head still unsure, taking his hand within mine and walked out of the bridge to our little widow where we had a table and chairs set up to eat dinner at everyday together.

We were lucky that the eligius people who had been on this ship before us had left enough food for over a hundred years . It was all air tight in packages we had found in crates in the kitchen on this ship when we first arrived. The food was plain but it was food and we could survive. 

I smiled at the spaghetti that was on the little plate in front of me. Murphy always knew how to cheer me up and spaghetti was better than Montys algae to say the least. 

‘ We only have a few weeks until he or she will be here.. Raven we still need a name.” He said while looking at me with those piercing blue eyes. I knew he was right, this little life needed a name and soon but I kept putting off the topic because I was scared to be a mom, heck I'm scared to give birth alone on a giant empty ship with Murphy without any doctors like Jackson or Abby around to help us. “ I know, its just hard to figure out.” He nodded and went back to eating with out a single word the rest of the meal. 

I found him sitting on our bed staring at his hands. Slowly I walked up to him to see he was crying. Red eyes, choked up voice my heart dropped. Was it something I had said about the name being hard to figure out or feeling like I needed to make sure earth was still okay. I sat down next to him the best I could, being almost full term was harder than you think. Looking down into my lap and rubbing his back I heard him say “ Penelope”. I looked at him confused, “ what was that?.” I asked him softly. 

“I want to name our baby Penelope after my mom. If its a girl, I loved my mom and she was my everything and I would’ve saved and protected her but I never got the chance before the alcohol hit her. “ I could hear the sadness but love in his voice, “ Then if its a boy I want to name him.. after you.” 

“ But why me, I'm just a cockroach and my history isn’t the best for a legacy.” I smiled before kissing his scruff, “ I love you, and you changed from that scared and alone boy at the drop ship. I’ve loved you since I could remember. You have over come so much and you not only survived you are living. No one thought the cockroach would survive, but you did. You are proof cockroaches are invisible.” 

The deep laugh I always loved came from him, before kissing me softly and placing a hand on my belly. “ John or Penelope, whoever you are. You are so loved not only by your mom who is a warrior for putting up with your late night kick box, but the mostly intelligent and wonderful human I’ve ever loved. We don’t have much and its going to be hard on all of us, but I promise I’ll keep you safe and never let you fall.” 

He kissed my belly whispering softly I love you to it. Thats when I knew it would be alright, we would be okay all three of us together.

——————————————————————————————————————————-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took me sixteen hours of hard and painful labor. I had wanted to give up multiple times, but he kept me from doing so. Murphy caught our baby and cried when he first looked into their matching blue eyes. I saw the bright smile he showed me with tears dripping down his face and the words coming out with pride “ our daughter is here.” We had a daughter. A little girl that looked like my mini me but with her fathers ocean colored eyes. Small and fragile but can break a window with her screams. We would be okay. Together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE MURVEN MORE THANN THE WORLD


End file.
